Object recognition may involve determining the presence of an object in an image based on a statistical comparison of the features of the image to features representative of the object. A processor may create feature vectors where each feature vector includes information about the local features of the image in a particular area of the image. The processor may analyze a group of feature vectors to determine the likelihood of a particular type of object appearing in the image.